In recent years, an energy management system (EMS) for managing an equipment provided in a consumer facility that consumes electric power has been drawing attention.
In addition, a demand response (DR) has been drawing attention as a method of power control. The demand response is “to change a power usage pattern so that the consumer (user) suppresses the use of electric power in response to the request of a power supplier”.
In the demand response, in a time period designated by a power reduction request from a power supplier server managed by an electric power company or the like, the energy management system reduces power usage. The consumer can acquire an incentive corresponding to the contribution of the power usage reduction (for example, Patent Literature 1).
For the demand response described above, there is a demand for a method allowing a consumer to appropriately control power usage.